Crossing the Line
by Manda-chan
Summary: All of these years, he never had to worry about male threats. Never had to secure his own interests. Never. ...Until someone stepped right over him, and set their sights on her. CxR Lime
1. Chapter 1

Oh, it's me again! After my long absence, I come bearing even MORE wiritng for you. Granted, this is the risque piece I left a note about in another fic.

**And I'll warn you now, turn back if you can't stand bits of lime and a er...very_ forward _Chrno**. And that's why I rated this the way it is...I wanted to be safe. Don't kill me, please. I need to live, so I can work, so I can make money.

Before I dive in, I'll tell you where the idea came from. (Bear with me, cause it's not exactly a grand idea...I don't know how I morphed it into this fic.) For any of you that read the manga, have you ever noticed the way Chrno acts when he's around Rosette and Remington at the same time? Well uh, for some reason, it makes me think our adorable little demon can harbor quite a jealous streak. So...what if that comes forward? I think demon instict might come into play...(but not like _that_). Yes, Chrno can be considered OOC all you want. I'm blaming it on his demon instincts. You'll see why.

**Final note**: I want to sincerely and greatly thank _everyone _who left me kind words about my situation. I really, **really** appreciate it. Thank you very much for your patience and support.

With that said, enjoy. Spare a review if you have input. If I should continue, leave it as it is, or whatever else you might have to say. Thanks again for your continued support.

oooooooooooooooo

**Crossing the Line**

oooooooooooooooo

Rosette Christopher flopped back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes. Morning mass always made her extremely tired afterward and today was no exception. Minister Remington was a decent speaker, she'd grant him that, but what Sisters weren't admiring his handsome features would surely be lulled to sleep (or at least to a dazed state) by his monotone reading of scriptures.

A knock came upon the blonde girl's door and she blinked, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. "Yes?" she called sleepily.

"Aren't you coming to get breakfast, Rosette?"

She smiled at the sound of her partner's voice. "Yeah, I'm coming," the young nun spoke as she lifted herself from the bedsheets and rose to greet the violet-haired demon.

But no sooner had the door opened when a fellow Sister came barrelling down the hall, halting sharply as she reached Rosette's open door. "Ah, Rosette! Sister Kate would like to see you and Chrno_ right _awayPlease follow me!"

Great. Just great. She was going to miss breakfast. _'Probably a mission that couldn't wait,' _she thought, blowing her cheeks out in aggravation as she followed the messenger to Sister Kate's office, Chrno quietly in tow.

That woman had it in for her. She was sure of it.

But the young exorcist was floored when she stomped into the head nun's room (Chrno trailing slightly behind her irritated form) and found the hazel-eyed woman smiling warmly in welcome. Rosette gaped back at her, wondering what in the world this little visit could have in store. ...This was the calm before the storm, perhaps?

Still smiling in a most unnatural way, the head sister rose to her feet. "Sister Rosette, Chrno, I'm most pleased to say that I have _wonderful_ news for the both of you."

Her demon companion shifted uneasily beside her and the blonde girl forced a smile to her face (which ended up twitching). Somehow she felt this news wouldn't be so wonderful from her point of view, and it seemed Chrno felt the same way. Nonetheless, she swallowed her doubt and kept the plastic smile glued to her face. "Oh really, Sister Kate? What might that be?"

"You've been having problems with unnecessary destruction habits, have you not, Sister Rosette?" The nun was still grinning widely and Rosette felt a lump form in her throat.

"Well Ma'am, the demons get a little out of hand at times and tend to-"

"Ah, but I've found a solution for you," the head interrupted, motioning toward the door behind the two bewildered partners. "You may come in."

The door creaked ominously as it swung open and the exorcist duo whirled around curiously. A young man entered through the opening, soft brown hair falling over dark green eyes. As he approached the desk, he seemed to carry an arrogant air about him, particularly noticeable by his posture and the smile upon his features that could almost be labeled as a haughty smirk.

The mysterious young man, clad in the Magdalene militia uniform, bowed deeply before the head nun and straightened. "Matthew Riverston, Miami Exorcist specialist, at your service."

Rosette was still lost as to what this newcomer had to do with the urgent call to the head's office. He came from Florida? That was an _awfully_ long way from New York. She glanced beside her to rest her azure gaze on her partner's reaction to the turn of events. And suddenly felt her eyebrows shoot upward.

The violet-haired demon's crimson eyes were riveted on the new arrival and narrowed dangerously, canines peaking out from beneath his upper lip as something that sounded strangely like a growl emitted softly from his throat.

What in the...?

It wasn't like Chrno to judge someone so quickly. At least, not unless he felt the person were dangerous to some extent. Did he perhaps feel evil intentions from this Matthew boy?

The questions continued to race through her mind and she was abruptly caught offguard when a masculine hand extended toward her. She blinked, her gaze shifting to meet forest-colored eyes and a wide grin. "It will be a pleasure to work with you, Miss Rosette," the young man stated good-naturedly as he kept his hand extended to the girl.

Wait a minute..."pleasure to work with"! Whoa. Did she miss something?

Hesitantly, she grasped the waiting hand, half-registering the re-enforced growl that rumbled to her right. "Erm, hi, Mr. Riverston," Rosette lifted the fake smile to her features once more, noticing he had yet to let go of her hand. "I'm afraid I already have a partner, but I'm sure one of the other Sisters here would _love_ a helping hand." She quickly pulled her hand away from the strong grasp and let it fall safely to her side.

"He will be working with you and Chrno, Sister Rosette," the head spoke up, her smile still present but words stating a definite finality. "He's been well-trained in keeping damages to a minimum and his skills as an exorcist are simply excellent as well. Mr. Riverston will be a most valuable asset to your team."

"But Chrno and I do fine on our own, Sister!" the blonde tornado protested, her anger surfacing rapidly.

"This will not be disputed," Kate stated, pointing toward the door. "You are dismissed. And I expect full cooperation, from _both_ of you."

Rosette immediately turned and stomped out of the office, muttering indignantly under her breath.

Just her flipping luck. Stuck with some new guy who was there to keep mission damage under control? She sighed inwardly. Maybe she should at least try to be nice. Afterall, he was probably torn from his home base in Florida to come all the way up here.

ooooooooooooooo

He didn't like this. He didn't like it one tiny _bit_.

Why did he and Rosette need help all of a sudden? Sure, Rosette could trash a few cars and ensure the collapse of a building or two, but she handled the demons themselves very well. Especially with his help.

Yes, **his** help.

_Not_ this other young male who had suddenly waltzed into his territory, uninvited. Oh, how he'd enjoy clawing the smirk off of that man's face. Strutting about as though he were the alpha male in the group...the nerve of that-

"Chrno, are you listening to me?"

The demon coughed through his soup, quickly focusing his ruby gaze on the girl beside him. "Sorry, Rosette. I was thinking about something."

She frowned back at him. "I wanted to know what you thought of this new addition to our team."

"We don't need an _addition_," he ground out as he turned his eyes back toward the bowl of soup still resting before him.

"I don't think so, either," Rosette readily agreed, crossing her arms. "But Sister Kate has more or less forced one on us." A tensed silence followed her speech, until she sighed aloud. "Do you think we should just make the best of it, Chrno? It's not his fault he got stuck with us, afterall."

She chuckled and the violet-haired demon frowned, recalling the animated demeanor of the young man. For someone who got "stuck" with them, the boy sure seemed to be _enjoying_ the situation.

"Well, if it isn't my partners!" a cheery voice announced out of thin air, startling Rosette and causing the crimson-eyed demon's frown to deepen immensely. "Mind if have lunch with you?"

Without waiting for a reply, the brown-haired youth sat down opposite of Rosette, grinning at the blonde. Focusing on her earlier decision, the young nun smiled back. "Good afternoon, Matthew. We'd be _delighted_ to have your company, wouldn't we Chrno?" She nudged the boy in the side, who grunted, displeasure filling his ruby eyes as they landed on the new arrival.

Matthew glanced back and forth between the two, seemingly amused. "You two spend a lot of time together, don't you?" he asked curiously, then motioned to the glaring demon as his eyes rose to meet sapphires once more. "Is he your brother or a relation? Awfully young to be doing this sort of work, isn't he?" He paused as he continued to scrutinize the duo. "And you don't look _anything_ alike."

The Florida-native appeared completely oblivious to the darkening expression on Chrno's face, much unlike his Contractor, who could once again sense a great dislike flowing off of the demon in waves. The pocket watch gave a telltale crackle, alerting Rosette to the extent of her partner's irritation. She swallowed, knowing she couldn't very well tell Matthew what Chrno really was.

Unfortuneately, Rosette hadn't been the only one to notice the clock sparking to life. Green eyes fixed on the object, viewing it with great interest. "Oh, an antique watch? Looks to be malfunctioning a little bit," He reached a tanned hand across the table. "I know a little about mechanics. I can take a look at it for you."

A tiny gasp escaped the young woman's throat as her demon companion's hand immediately latched securely onto the watch, fingers just barely brushing the cloth over her chest underneath the device.

"Don't even _touch_ it," Chrno warned fiercely, red eyes narrowed at the male exorcist.

The brunette didn't appear fazed in the least, as he laughed aloud. "It appears your little brother doesn't like me very much," he directed toward the blonde.

"We're not related," Rosette clarified, shifting uncomfortably. Chrno had yet to remove his hand.

Matthew ignored her response, reaching his hand out to ruffle the demon's purple hair roughly. "Aw, protecting your "big sister" aren't you? How _touching_."

The watch gave another crackle beneath her partner's palm and Rosette nearly jumped, looking around the crowded mess hall wildly. This would be a bad, _bad_ place for the seal to be broken.

Abruptly shoving her chair backward, the blonde Sister stood quickly (simultaneously succeeding in the removal of the demon's hand from the pocketwatch). "W-Well! I think the other Sisters will be needing some help with that planting in the gardens," her voice rushed through the words desperately as she spoke. "And I believe the Elder could use your help in the laboratory, _Chrno_," she added, giving the crimson-eyed boy a sharp elbowing in the back.

The brunette exorcist rose, placing his hands on the table's edge and smiling widely as he leaned forward. "Oh, plants? I lovegardening! May I join you?"

Rosette blinked at the eagerness in the young man's voice, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. "Well, if the other Sisters don't mind, then-"

"No."

Two pairs of eyes, one set of blue and the other green, snapped instantly toward the speaker. The latter had his own red eyes focused back on the green, as if challenging the owner of them to dare and argue against his statement.

-Which he did.

"Oh, come _on_, kid. Don't you think your protectiveness is going a bit far?" Matthew smiled lop-sidedly at the demon boy. "You can't speak for her like that, you know. Let her make her own decisions."

Crimson eyes never wavered. "She's not going anywhere with _you_."

Rosette's own irritation finally broke the surface. "It's just _gardening_, for crying out loud!" Her partner shifted his gaze to her, which she met directly with her own azure stare. The blonde teen then leaned closer to Chrno. "You and I are going to have a talk later," she whispered, exasperated with his behavior. Standing upright again, her voice returned to normal. "The Elder is waiting for you," she stated as she gave the violet-haired boy another rough impact upon his back. "So you'd better get going."

Rosette crossed her arms and watched him as he rose and headed for the door, occasionally glancing back at her and Matthew with a frown. What in the _world_ had gotten into him?

Finally, the miniature demon faded out of sight and the young blonde exorcist turned to Matthew with an apologetic bow. "I'm really sorry about Chrno's behavior," she said softly. "He usually isn't like this at all."

The Florida teen laughed it off, waving his hands in a casual manner as they began the trek to the gardens. "No worries, no worries. I know he's just trying to protect you," Matthew assured with a smile, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Though he seems to be going a bit farther with it than I thought a kid such as him might."

A bead of sweat slowly made its way down Rosette's brow as she managed a shaky laugh in response. Just how long could the truth behind Chrno be kept a secret if they were going to be working with this young man from now on? It was plainly obvious that Sister Kate had not breathed a word of Chrno's origins to Matthew. And it seemed as though the demon himself might blow his own cover with his loss of temper if he wasn't careful.

"By the way, Rosette, I heard an interesting rumor," the southern exorcist spoke as they approached the greenhouse, pulling the girl from her worried thoughts. "And I wondered if you might confirm it for me."

The blonde teen halted in mid-step, turning wide sapphire-colored eyes to meet the curious emerald green. Perhaps he had gotten wind of Chrno afterall?

"Is it true that you didn't join the Order of Magdalene for the sake of becoming a Sister?"

Rosette sucked in her breath. Where could he have learned something like _that_? Part of her was relieved it wasn't about Chrno, but another part was worried about the smile on his features. Why would he be interested in such a rumor? He was a Brother from Florida, wasn't he?

"Well," she started, unsure."It doesn't matter, does it? Whether I were or weren't a real Sister, I can still put my all into doing my job."

His smile remained, though her eyes were fixed on her boots. "Oh, but it _does_ matter," he corrected. "You see...I'm in the same boat as you are."

Her bewildered expression rose to meet his smiling face in an instant. "Huh?"

"I'm not really a full Brother either, Rosette," he clarified. "I have other reasons for joining up. However..." Matthew reached down and clasped his hand around hers, leading her toward the back of one of the greenhouses. A tree overshadowed them from one side, the back wall of the greenhouse creating a barrier on the other. "I have taken none of those vows that the other Brothers and Sisters take," he finally spoke again, stepping a little closer to her as he let go of her hand. "I'm not bound by their ways."

Rosette felt a flicker of fear come to life in her chest. "Why are you telling me this?" she questioned, voice unusually timid.

"Because we are alike," he stated simply, gently situating his fingers under her chin to lift her gaze back to his. "I thought perhaps the rumor was too good to be true. And what a shame it would have been if it were. I was quite taken with you the moment I laid eyes on you this morning. Your bright blue eyes captivated me _immediately_."

The blonde exorcist backed up and he followed her movements, until she was pressed snuggly against the metallic backing of the greenhouse. Her lips worked soundlessly as she tried to form a protest, but could coax nothing to come out.

"We are not held to these laws, Rosette. _This_ is what we need," he breathed against her lips softly.

Within the next moment, Matthew's lips pressed up against hers urgently, his kiss swallowing any reply she had been trying to form. And for a moment, Rosette merely blinked. The touch of lips upon hers was somehow...vaguely familiar. Her eyes almost began to close as she recalled the feeling. _'Chrno...'_

-And almost instantly, the blue orbs snapped open again. What in God's name was she _doing_? There was no time to be daydreaming! This guy was stealing her first kiss!

With a growl of fury, her gloved fist rammed into the side of the young man's skull, sending him offbalance and effectively removing his connection from her face as he reeled off to the side. Rosette panted heavily, her fists still raised to strike if he made a move toward her again. "How..How _dare_ you!" she bit out savagely.

Rubbing his cheek and chuckling, Matthew crossed right by her and flashed another smile from over his shoulder, green eyes dark. "You can deny it all you want, but I **felt **your response."

Without another word, the strange young male walked away, leaving the stunned Rosette behind. Once he was out of sight, she fell to her knees, all strength in her legs giving out. She'd responded? Yes, yes she had. But...she had been thinking of someone else and a feeling she'd felt before, even if it were just a dream. Regardless, it had now been implied that she readily responded to Matthew, or so he thought. She bit her lip, gloved hands fisting in the grass before her. Things were going to get sticky. _'But at least Chrno didn't witness that,' _she thought with an inward sigh of relief.

Speak of the devil, indeed. No sooner had the thought surfaced when a familiar purple braid came flying around the corner of the greenhouse.

The crimson-eyed demon stopped just short of his fallen Contractor. "Rosette? I just saw that...guy go past here." _'And he looked awfully pleased with himself,' _Chrno thought, hand fisting at his side. "Did something happen?"

She waved her hands, a shaky laugh coming forth from her throat. "No, of course not," she assured his worried gaze. "I was just being clumsy and tripped."

Chrno's eyebrows furrowed suddenly as he scrutinized her form, coming closer as he did so. The blonde girl blinked at his intense stare, blue eyes wide as a small trail of sweat rushed down the left side of her face. "W-What?" she questioned hesitantly.

The silent demon responded by pressing his hands to her shoulders, pushing her back up against the metal wall behind her, holding her gently but firmly pinned before him. His ruby gaze turned darker and locked with her eyes as he leaned down, face hovering just centimeters from her own. Another small period of silence followed and Rosette held her breath, a flush rapidly rising to her cheeks from his close proximity.

"I can smell him on you."

Rosette gasped lightly, hearing his soft but harshly-undertoned words. Shoot. How was she going to wiggle out of this predicament now?

The fair-haired girl forced another chuckle. "Matthew was helping me after I tripped," she explained, trying not to concentrate on his closeness or hard red stare. "I told him it was no big deal, but I guess he insisted on making sure I was okay. Completely and utterly unnecessary if you ask me, but he-"

Her words died off completely when Chrno's right hand unlatched from her shoulder and approached her face, thumb brushing over her bottom lip as his crimson eyes narrowed, flashing for a brief second.

"The scent is concentrated right **here**."

Heat rose to her face more rapidly. "W-W-Well that's because..." she sputtered in a flustered state, searching her muddled mind for a solution.

"Enough," he stated as his thumb pressed against both of her lips, effectively silencing her. "You babble when you lie, Rosette. There's no point in trying to make more excuses. However..." The demon's thumb brushed across the length of her lips rather roughly, as though removing an invisible stain, then released and joined his hand back to where it replanted its hold upon her shoulder.

"I won't allow him to take what belongs to _me_," Chrno growled with finality, harshly pressing his mouth against Rosette's trembling lips and closing what small distance remained between them.

Her mind blurred over once more, losing herself in the sensations that assaulted her relentlessly. Yes, this was very familiar. She must have dreamed of it many times. The warmth of Chrno's kiss.

But nearly as soon as it had begun, the liplock came to an abrupt end as the demon quickly pulled away.

Rosette stared up at him through a blissful haze, lips still parted invitingly and blue eyes half-lidded. Chrno reached out and tucked a stray golden hair behind her ear. "You seem to understand," he spoke with a light smile, which quickly faded back to a frown. "But _he_ does not."

The fogginess of her conscience finally lifted, and in realizing her second kiss had just been stolen (though she had quite willingly complied), the blonde exorcist jumped to her feet, fists vibrating in anger.

"You stay _out_ of this, Chrno! I can deal with him on my own!" the wild young girl shouted. "It was bad enough that he stole my _first_ kiss and now you think you can just waltz in and take the _second_?"

_'Honestly!' _Rosette thought, furiously turning her back on the demon Sinner as she began walking away. _'Everyone in this bloody convent has gone nuts today!'_

"That's impossible, Rosette."

The blonde tornado stopped in her tracks, flashing him a glare from over her shoulder. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"He couldn't have stolen your first kiss," Chrno stated simply.

She blinked, cocking her head to the side in bewilderment. And ruby eyes widened at her obvious confusion.

"You don't remember?" he sputtered incredulously, unbelieving. _'Perhaps she really **had** been asleep.'_

Rosette was nearing her last nerve. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOU-"

"I took your first kiss, Rosette," he interrupted, causing her tone and speech to die within the very second she heard him. "At least, I _thought_ it was your first," he added, eyes narrowing at the thought that someone might have reached her lips even before that time.

The blonde exorcist stood rigidly, her back to him as she held a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. "It...wasn't a dream?" she near-whispered in question, mainly to herself.

But the Sinner's sensitive pointed ears picked her words out easily, his expression darkening at the thought that she hadn't even been concious when he...

Wait a minute, _why_ was it bothering him so much? It should be a relief that she thought it had merely been a dream, right? ...No. He wanted her to know _he_ was the first. And that he claimed her before anyone else did.

"Of course it wasn't a dream," Chrno bit out, more harshly than he had intended.

The young demon exorcist spun around, surprise etched onto every inch of her features. Was it just her, or did he sound almost..._angry_ about her lack of remembrance? She suddenly felt awkward and ashamed, though she had no reason to be. "I'm sorry that I can't recall exactly what happened," she started, her blue eyes beginning to widen further as he approached her swiftly. "I mean, that is...uh..."

Rosette was not used to this side of Chrno, not in the least. There didn't appear to be any of the normal humor in his eyes, or even a calm smile on his lips. And he'd all but proudly stated that he'd been the one to steal her first kiss?

Something was _definitely_ wrong here.

But she was not given time to deliberate further. Within the next instant, he pulled her to him, sensuously licking the outline of her bottom lip with his tongue. "You'll remember, Rosette," he near-purred against her lips. "I'll _burn_ it back into your memory."

And he did. Just like a brilliant and scalding flame of intense desire, his mouth set hers on fire. Lips heatedly pushed upon her own, right hand burning a trail down the side of her face as it stroked the open skin. And she let herself be consumed in the flames, instinctively applying pressure back to him as his tongue coaxed her own lips to part enough to let him in.

Rosette was drowning in the numerous sensations his intimate touch was delivering. It was not soft and gentle, like the one he stole from her so long ago.

It was dangerous and hot, controlling, dominant, agressive...

He was not allowing her to be the tamer, as he so often did in other cases. Any extra pressure, or touch that she administered fell slack and helpless to a stronger and deeper retaliation from him. It was a silent command, one that clearly stated she was not to try and take control.

What could have caused this change in him?

Finally, the sear of flesh on flesh came to a slow close. He released her mouth in an almost excruiatingly sluggish manner, finally breaking away with a last nibble at her bottom lip.

"There's someone coming," he spoke in a gruff whisper.

The violet-haired Sinner fully released his hold on her, though his dark red eyes remained focused upon her flushed features for a moment afterwards.

"There you are, Rosette!" announced an annoyed voice from around the side of the greenhouse.

The blonde nun whirled around instantly, nearly losing her balance in the process. Sister Anna stood there, hands on her hips and glowering back at the apprentice militia.

Rosette finally managed a nervous smile in response, but could not force any words to come from her throat.

Both Sister's were mildly surprised when Chrno stepped beside his Contractor, offering words in her place. "Sorry for the delay, Anna. I'm finished _talking_ with Rosette," he explained lightly, his tone still holding the odd and un-Chrno-like quality. "_For now_," he added in a mere hint of a whisper, meant for his partner's ears alone.

The red-haired nun blinked, aqua eyes studying the demon curiously for a second. "Ah, sure. No worries," she waved her hands, a small smirk resting on her lips as her gaze shifted to the blonde teenager. "I just kind of figured that she was _slacking off_, like usual."

Rosette, still at a loss for words, did not bite the bait.

Anna raised an eyebrow at the girl's unusually silent and calm form, then chanced a quick glance back at the demon, whose expression had still not changed.

For the life of her, the freckled redhead could not understand why Rosette wasn't throwing a tantrum or being violent in any manner, and why the docile diminutive creature next to her was neither smiling nor cracking a joke at his partner's expense.

Their talk must have been really _serious_, the Sister decided.

"Right!" chirped the blue-eyed exorcist, though her voice cracked. "On to the gardening!"

oooooooooooooooooooo

Chrno watched the two Magdalene exorcists exit into the waiting greenhouse, then turned his head in the other direction, frowning darkly.

Matthew Riverston.

The first to ever cross the line Chrno hoped no man would ever dare to even _step_ upon.

The crimson-eyed demon never had to deal with feelings as harsh as these up to this point. No threats of the male kind had come this near to Rosette before.

Especially not ones whose aura's were busting at the seams with lust and desire.

Yes, this foolish human boy was looking for a mate. He knew the scent immediately. The horrible male teen didn't even_ try _to hide it. As a matter of fact, he _flaunted_ it.

And the bastard dared to choose _his_ Contractor? _His_ Rosette?_ His _mate?

...No, perhaps she wasn't his mate _yet_. Chrno was allowing plenty of time for that. He'd never had to worry about moving quickly before. Not in that sense, anyway.

The violet-haired Sinner did not appreciate the blonde minister's attentions to Rosette, but at least he was certain that Remington was not only out of her league, but had no intentions of moving in on his Contractor in _that _manner.

And the Elder was just screwed up in the head toward women in general. No real threat there.

But now...Now someone was trying to cut in from _nowhere_, and steal Rosette from _right under his nose_.

Oh, how his blood boiled dangerously at the thought.

He'd spent a long time being patient, never pressing anything. Chrno had stolen that one kiss from her in the past, but it had been fleeting and innocent. She hadn't even remembered.

The demon boy could no longer dawdle along now that a _real_ threat had arrived. If he didn't secure his interest in her, he was certain the arrogant brunette was going to seduce her.

And if anyone thought he was going to sit back and let _that_ happen, they were sorely mistaken.

The bond between the ruby-eyed demon and the blonde Sister was special. No one could deny that. Being bound by soul was a connection that words could not even come _close_ to conveying.

But it did not mean that they would be forced to be mates, by any means. Rosette was free to choose her own mate.

Despite that truth, Chrno was not going to sit back and let the green-eyed boy snatch her.

What kind of person kisses another before barely even knowing their _name_?

It disgusted him immensely. That male eyesore hadn't even made a _single_ attempt at getting to know her before he started moving in on his desires. No time was taken to build a relationship.

He took the time to build a very solid relationship with the blonde teen. Moreso than _anyone_ else. Trust, friendship, loyalty, care...

A tanned and clawed hand clenched painfully taught at the crimson-eyed demon's side.

Matthew Riverston would _not_ be Rosette Christopher's mate.

Not while the demon Sinner still lived and breathed in this world.

...Not even if he had to move forward, himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued...?

Hmm. I'm not sure. What do the readers think? Is this idea worth expanding upon?

I will press upon my warning, again. I have every intention of bringing lime into play. If it bothers you, cease from reading, cause it's only going to get steamier. Not to the point of lemon, but definitely more than you have witnessed in this chapter.

Chrno's character is not a light, happy, and innocent persona in this fic. His instincts are only going to intensify from this point onward. Likewise, he's going to confuse Rosette even worse than he does in Blank Pages. (Yes, it'll be _that_ much). I don't need to be reminded that he's being OOC. I'm quite aware of it.

Anyway, review if you can spare a minute or two. I'd like to know if I should keep going with this idea. While I rather enjoy writing Chrno while bringing the things he often hides to the surface, I can understand people don't necessarily like to read something like that. But you should already know I'm insane if you've read "Crimson Intolerance", in which Chrno is drunk off his rocker.

Thank you for sparing the time to read.


	2. Complications and Revelations

You're going to wait on the next chapter of BP. Why? Because I wanted to write this first. I've really got to stop doing what the readers want and write what I want. Special thanks to Amai-chan for giving me the inspiration to get straight back to work on this piece.

And I'm really surprised with the feedback. I thought I was going to get murdered for taking things to this new light. So, a big thanks to everyone that reviewed! I've always wanted to write a more extensive fic with Chrno in this manner, but I was always being too worried about what readers would think.

Reader Responses: (This is going to take up quite a bit of room...)

**Tifa Hikari **- Glad you like it so far. XD That's the way he's going to be in this fic, so expect it. lol

**TakeMyPainAway** - Nice to hear that you liked CI. I'm having a lot of fun with Chrno in this, even if he is a bit OOC. Thanks for the review!

**blabityyloloco** - Continued XD

**Mase-chan **- I have continued. XD And this chapter is very, very intense. In more ways than one. Hope you continue to enjoy the fic.

**A-chan **- I'm taking the story places, alright. :x hehe Thanks for the review.

**maggie** - He's still in his smaller form, for the time being. That is subject to change, due to what happens at the end and something to take place next chapter. You'll see. :D

**Jazzy Uchiha **- Glad you like it and I have indeed made another chapter.

**Outsane** - Sorry, but this beckoned to be continued first. Cliffhangers are needed to keep things alive, though.

**bluestarlight922** - I'm honored that you'd think that. I have indeed continued.

**Angelstars** - Oh yes, I have continued and have definitely brought on the lime. You have been warned! Thanks for the review!

**wolfgirl17591** - I'm glad you think so! I hope it doesn't disappoint.

**Silverwolf08** - Yes! Continued! Hope the work remains satisfactory, at least.

**Squee Doodles **- Yup, poor Rosette. And things only tend to get worse. Um, where it ends up gets even more complicated.

**YokoYuyGal **- I have updated and I'm not stopping! Thanks XD

**Shelby** - You're right, of course. And I have continued!

**Hitomi-+-Inuyasha **- Yes, I have definitely continued! Other sides to Chrno are really fun to experiment and play with. Though I tend to push things to the limit. By the way, OOC stands for "Out of Character". Thanks for the feedback!

**c-fox **- Right you are! OOC will happen to some extent. I do tend to push limits, however. Writing that side to Chrno is awfully entertaining.

**Dajza** - Yes, he does need a whooping. And will he get it yet..? Guess you'll have to see. hehe

**Lillian Claire **- Oh, I know what you mean. I adore writing him that way, even if it's a little OOC to some extent. Hope the story doesn't disappoint. Thanks for reviewing!

**c-vega **- Yes, I love his darker side. Hope you enjoy the new installment.

**Amai** - Don't tease me! (cries) I'm embarrassed enough, really! And...and...You're writing a lemon, so NYAH!

**Aoi **- I have updated. Glad you like the idea.

**Daughter of Bast1 **- You'll get to see a "chat" this chapter, that's for sure. hehe And I do tend to push Chrno to his limits. I give him reasoning, but only to an extent. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**psychotic KAT **- Glad you do! Thanks!

**blessed-indian-rose576 **- Cuz? As in cousin? Do I know you? oO Or if that's just a mutual greeting, then okay. But I was just curious. Anyway, I have updated.

**Centauri Cruxis Angel **- I hope that your hoping will be placated partially with this chapter. hehe Chrno is still having his limits pushed by me. OOC or not, I'm enjoying writing this.

**Eloraya **- I have continued it! Thanks a lot for the support. I don't deserve such compliments, but I'm grateful nonetheless. Thank you!

**CopyCatShinobi **- Oh, yes. Darker Chrno is lovely. I'm having a great time with this. And thus, I have indeed continued.

**diablo gato **- More, it is! Chrno gets even more intense, though.

**Anime Otaku **- He'll express much of his demonic tendancies this chapter. Yes indeed. Hope you continue to enjoy the fic!

**Maiden of the Moon **- I wholeheartedly agree. Darkish Chrno is very sexy. And therefore I have way too much fun writing this fic. XD

**Racheru-Chan **- You'll get your wish in this chapter. hehe Thanks!

**cathrun** - Yes, I have decided to continue! Glad you like it.

**PRoyalAngel** - hehe Just wait. hehehe

**JasmineScent85** - Thanks for your continued support on everything! (hugs again) It really is interesting to write Chrno in this light, so I'm having a good time with it. And thus I have continued.

**maria** - Really? LOL. This chapter might be a little more intense than funny, though. eheh.

**SaKK** - Um, here's the lime! hehe Yes, Matthew is quite the horny jerk. You'll see what happens.

**MLG** - Oh, there's definitely some action between them in this chapter. You have been warned!

**nezokas** - I have continued!

**moondagger666** - oo... ehehehe...I updated?

**Garnet** - Glad that you think so!

**elyssalyn** - I have continued! I have! Really! ...Read on if you dare. XD;

**Zilleniose** - Yes, yes. That boy will get what he deserves. hehe

**Jibbitessa** - I had more support than I thought, lol. But I'm greatly enjoying writing this, so of course I continued!

**Ali** - Glad you enjoyed it so far. I will warn you though, I really tend to push poor Chrno to his limits. It's awfully interesting to write from my point of view, though.

**Fairy Tail Faerie **- Yes, I have continued! I'm glad you're interested in it so far.

**Little Girl in the Hat **- He does inspire hatred, doesn't he? hehe

**Quicksilvermad** - Yup, that's truth behind him. Which I hope offers to make him appear less OOC. I do push his limits. But here's more!

**Mithrenriene Rochmabriel **- Glad you think so! And I have continued.

**vasney** - He only gets moreso, especially in this chapter. And I have indeed continued.

**inuyasha and sara **- Yes, I like this version of Chrno, too. So much fun to write...and thus of course I kept writing!

**Moon Kitty 2005 **- I'm really glad you like it so far. There's a more intense bit of lime this chapter though, so be prepared.

Thank you all! You have my eternal gratitude for your support and feedback! (glomps and huggles everyone) You really make it easier for me to sit down and get the ideas and writing flowing!

Okay...

**There is lime in this chapter, you have been warned. Turn back now or prepare to taste citrus.**

Hope you continue to enjoy, and please review if you can spare the time!

**Disclaimer** (since I forgot it last chapter..): Chrno Crusade and all of its characters do not belong to me. However, that horny male exorcist from Florida, named Matthew Riverston, does. He gets to do the janitoral work in my house.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Crossing the Line Chapter 2: Complications and Revelations**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rosette Christopher was ready to collapse.

The day had been full of confusion, tension, and generally unsettling feelings, words, and actions. The poor blonde teen had just about as much as she could possibly take.

It was time for a nice hot bath, and then the solace of warm and inviting bedcovers. She was almost beginning to relax, merely _thinking_ about it.

However, just as she began undoing the white covering of her habit, a sturdy knock sounded against the door of her dorm room. Releasing a defeated sigh, she abandoned her task and promptly wrenched the door open. "Yes?" she questioned curtly, already begin to feel the aggravation re-well inside her.

"Miss Rosette?"

Oh _God_ no...

"Mr. Riverston," she replied icily. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your company?"

The brunette almost appeared to look bashful, rubbing the back of his head in shame. "Well, I wanted to apologize," he spoke meekly. "I got carried away earlier today and I really didn't mean for that to happen."

Before the wide-eyed Sister could form a reply, he presented her with a single, beautiful, and freshly cut red rose. The firey exorcist blinked at the gift, her gaze shifting from the soft flower to Matthew's boyish features. "A rose...for me?"

He chuckled, smiling brightly back at her as she hesitantly accepted the fragile offering. "Well, I thought it was kind of cute, since it almost shares the same name with you."

Rosette blinked. That almost sounded..._thoughtful_. And despite her irritation with the male Florida-native, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

This was the first time she'd received a flower from a boy.

"Well, um..."

"It's okay," he interrupted with a wave of his hands. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for my actions." Matthew paused a moment, green eyes fixing upon blue. "I really do like you, Rosette. And I would like to get to know you better, if you don't mind."

That didn't sound so terrible. Perhaps she hadn't given Matthew Riverston enough of a chance. Everyone could make mistakes. And _she_ could definitely relate to that.

"Okay," the young nun agreed with a small smile. "We're going to be a team, after all."

"That's right!" He grinned more widely, stealing a leisurely glance at her neckline when she turned her head to the side. "You, me, and the runt."

She started, a feeble gasp escaping her throat.

_Chrno_.

Amidst Matthew's surprise visit and the flower frenzy, she'd forgotten about what had happened. His words, his actions...

She didn't want to sound conceited, but it made her wonder...

Did Chrno see her in a way other than merely a friend? The demon was definitely hinting at something now...and quite forcefully, at that.

Unlike Matthew, the thought of her long-time companion seeing her in that manner made her heart give an unnatural flutter and beat a little faster. And when he kissed her...

"Rosette?"

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts, noticing her breath had quickened slightly. "Er, Yes?"

Emerald eyes glinted with mirth as he laughed lightly. "Caught up in a day dream? That's the third time I've called your name."

She laughed in turn, though her cheeks were still a little flushed from her contemplation. "I'm just a little tired."

The male exorcist nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty late. I wanted to make sure I could apologize as soon as possible, though. I hope I didn't disturb you too much."

"It's alright," she assured. "Thanks for the flower, Matthew."

"My pleasure," he remarked charmingly as he turned to walk down the hall, smirk unseen by the female exorcist.

As the young man disappeared down the stairs and out of view, suddenly no less than five doors creaked open around Rosette, revealing the faces of giggling and glaring Sisters, alike.

"Rosette has an admirer!"

"Oh, a rose! And that Matthew is undoubtedly handsome."

"No fair, Rosette! You already have Chrno!"

"He likes you! He likes you!"

"Are you going to get together with him?"

The blonde girl's eyebrows had long since skyrocketed up out of sight, watching the scene around her with a severely heated face and clutching onto the door frame tightly with one hand.

"I-It's just a flower!" she choked out finally, causing the females around her to chuckle once more.

"A _rose_, for Rosette. How fitting."

"Oh, and it's a **red** one, Mary!"

"My, _my_! What will Chrno think?"

"Nonsense! Chrno is just her partner and friend. Go for it, Rosette!"

Turning steadily redder by the second, the blonde Sister whirled back into her room, quickly slamming the door behind her. She could still hear the girlish giggling and stifled whispers, muffled by the closed wooden barrier.

The whole of the female exorcist body was going to have the rumors spreading like wildfire before morning.

This was the _last_ thing Rosette needed, or wanted.

After placing the solitary rose on her bedside table, the exhausted blue-eyed girl decided she needed that bath more than ever.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was impossible to stop thinking about it. About her. About what he'd done. But no matter how much shame he inwardly felt for his actions, he didn't regret them at all.

Something inside him had _snapped_ when he caught the male exorcist's scent on his partner earlier that day, out by the greenhouse. And the demon hadn't even _tried_ to fight himself for control.

Chrno found he could no longer let things take their course while he stood silent and immobile on the sidelines. He followed his urges, the ones he commonly used to ignore for the sake of taking things slowly. And the crimson-eyed boy wasn't sure if his advances were unwelcome or not, as of yet. Rosette, though appearing confused, did not seem to throw off or shy away from his new attentions.

Had she been that easy-going with Matthew as well?

The mere thought caused his hand to fist into the bed sheet, harsh creases bunching between his fingers. It's not that he thought his Contractor was open to sexual advances, but rather that she didn't have any experience with it, as far as he knew. She could be tricked or taken by surprise, even by that disgusting human boy.

And there was no way in hell he would stand for that happening again.

Matthew Riverston would not be in the picture for long. And until the Sinner found a way to fully push the green-eyed Florida-native out of the frame, he'd make sure the creep didn't get any closer to Rosette.

Maybe he'd been wrong to be so passive all these years. Rosette Christopher wasn't a little girl anymore, not by a long shot. He had noticed her subtle and not-so-subtle changes, but had forced himself to stay back and refrain from moving any closer to her. She was still too young in his eyes. Chrno had even felt downright terrible for stealing that one kiss from her.

He loved her. That much he was sure of. And as far as he was concerned, there was no man out there who could stand to his claim. Especially not Matthew Riverston.

From now on, he'd give his blonde companion the benefit of the doubt. She wasn't a child any longer. Rosette Christopher was a desirable young woman, still untainted in her maidenly charm. Therefore he would treat her like one.

If he didn't begin to move forward on his own desires, he was sure he would lose her.

Matthew wasn't going to be the last to be attracted to her in such a manner. Now that she had grown into a beautiful young woman, she would turn more heads, and more eyes were certain to follow her lithe form. And it would only be a matter of time before hands wished to touch her, or even more.

The era had changed drastically within the fifty years he'd slept. Women were free to choose who they wanted to be with, who they allowed to court them, who they responded to. It was no longer pre-arranged by the girl's family or a higher authority. She was free to mate with whomever she pleased.

However, the young Sinner couldn't see himself allowing another male to take his blonde Contractor away from him, even of her own choosing. Selfish as it was, he wasn't going to give her away to anyone. The two of them were bound by soul. And there was no man who could offer her a deeper and more meaningful connection than that.

Therefore no other male deserved to have her.

It was clear that Rosette did care for him. And she had not yet withdrawn from any of his spontaneous advances upon her. Sometimes he could even swear he saw something within the depths of her sapphire eyes...something meant just for _him_.

He was still ahead. Farther than the Riverston boy, as well as anyone else that might cross her path.

The crimson-eyed boy's instincts were screaming at him to take things to the next level. He'd always buried those desires and feelings deep within himself, afraid of what might happen if he ever set them free. And now his resistance was all but hanging by a single, fragile thread.

Though he appeared to be a child, was often treated like a child, and sometimes even behaved like a child before the eyes of others, the true fact remained under the surface.

He was _not_ a child.

Perhaps Matthew didn't know that as of yet, but Rosette did. He could see that acknowledging flicker in her eyes when he turned his seemingly boyish red orbs her. Though she was quite comfortable with his little form, she could still feel the truth. The blue-eyed exorcist did not hide from it, or from him.

A rush of possessiveness swept over him as he clenched the cloth tightly once more.

She _knew_ and she didn't _care_.

His Contractor didn't try to pretend he was something he wasn't, to placate fear or any other negative emotion that could be felt in his presence. The fiery blonde readily accepted him for who and what he was, regardless of the multitude of hesitations and precautions one would normally take when faced with someone so different. She didn't even hold a grudge or a fear related to the pocket watch, her soul, which she rested into his unworthy hands.

Even now, as he let the light of his inner and darker feelings reach the surface, Rosette did not pull away from him or retract from his touch. She was obviously confused and perhaps startled, but she was melting into his advances very quickly, and allowed him to take the dominant role.

Rosette was never passive about anything. She'd never allow anyone to lead her or willingly follow another's command and direction. His blonde partner was stubborn to the last.

And now she'd allowed a tiny hidden niche within herself to open and let him in, to guide her and protect her as no other living being ever had the chance of being granted.

Another wave of hot emotion poured over him, scalding him from the inside out.

He _had_ to have her for his mate.

Matthew Riverston and the whole of the world's male population were free to challenge him if they dared. He'd wipe the floor with every last one them.

No one would stand in his way.

No one would take what was within his reach.

No one would have _his_ Rosette.

Clawed hands clenched and unclenched violently, a subtle tearing noise issuing forth as the coarse linen tore within his grip. The inner callings and urges were becoming too strong to handle, too alluring to fight.

Rising fluidly from his seated position, the violet-haired demon whisked out the door, following the distant, inviting glow of his partner's aura.

It was time to pay his Contractor and unexpected nightly visit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Absolute_ bliss_.

A content and thoroughly relaxed, almost happy sigh released from the blonde girl's lips as she leaned farther down into the steaming liquid. The bubble solution clung to her limbs, encasing her buoyant skin in thick white foam. The room and bath were shrouded in darkness, but very cozy. Only the moon shed a small shred of light near the entrance door.

The day's events and troubles seemed to just dissolve and rise with the heated steam of the bath water, lifting completely off of her tired shoulders.

Despite the lovely relaxation the sapphire-eyed girl was nearly drowning in, she kept one ear open for any approaching feet. Sister Kate would be downright _livid_ if she found the blonde sister abusing bath privileges at one o'clock in the morning. She hated to even think about the punishment she might endure for this stunt. Breaking no less than four rules in a matter of minutes...

Her peripheral vision suddenly flickered and she stiffened, silently praying that it was her imagination. No one would be up at this hour, right? Even Sister Kate, the stoic workaholic, should have turned in by now.

Sinking a little farther into the bubbly froth, she tugged the edge of the curtain more tightly to the side, obscuring herself from outside view. If she could just hold her breath for a few moments, any person that might be out there would leave without another thought.

Just a few seconds...

"Rosette."

A small thump on the side of the bath accompanied the whisper of her name, causing the poor girl to yelp and nearly submerge herself in the process.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered in a strained and panicked hiss. "Please don't take away my driving rights! I won't do it again, Sister Kate!"

The shadow beyond the curtain shifted, lowering to lean against the back of the bathtub. "It's me, Rosette."

The blonde exorcist felt all the heat of the steam and water suddenly rush to her face like a magnet. "C-Chrno-?" she squeaked, nearly submerging a second time as the water splashed from her arm's sudden slip.

"I needed to speak with you," he spoke, his voice deep and almost entrancing in nature.

The foam-covered girl swallowed heavily, urging the extreme heat to recede. "Chrno, this is the _women's_ bath!" she hissed out, still trying to keep her voice to a minimum, now more than ever. "_You're not allowed in here_!"

The demon seemed to shrug lightly in response. "You're breaking the rules as well, so I'd say we're even."

Embarrassment and stunned anger fought for dominance within her. "Get_ out_, Chrno! **NOW**!"

The water wavered with a small sloshing noise, but the figure on the opposite side of the waterproof cloth did not move to leave.

"Did you _hear_ me?" she seethed. "Get the hell out of here before I knock you unconscious!"

"No."

Her mouth fell open. Didn't she come here to escape the confusions and awkwardness? Why, _Why_ did it have to re ignite _now _?

"I said I needed to talk to you," he repeated softly, calmly.

"So do it _later_," she pressed, attempting to lower her tone once more. "I'm obviously a little _busy_ at the moment."

Oh, God. If Sister Kate caught her now, they'd both be thrown from the convent. What did she do to deserve this? All she wanted was a bath. Granted she had to break a few rules to get it, but was it really that much to ask for what she endured over the course of the day?

"Do you remember when I first kissed you?" he inquired lightly.

She swallowed once more and released a small sigh. Maybe this was her payment for just trying to run from her problems. They either come back to bite you in the behind, or sneak up on you in the bath...

"Bits and pieces," she responded softly. "I told you I thought it was a dream, remember?"

"But it wasn't," he reported, tone of voice unreadable.

Rosette shifted under the foam cover, another flush rising to her already-pink cheeks. She did recall the feelings that went along with his action. The touch had been almost hesitant, very light and very brief. That's why she thought she'd merely imagined it, whilst lying sleepily on his bed in the red heat of the spring sunset.

"You were young then, laying innocently and vulnerable," he continued. " And I hated myself for what I did."

Now that she thought about it, Chrno had avoided her after that "dream" had taken place. Purposely stayed in the Elder's hut at meal times, but strangely retracted from his own room. The fiery exorcist had never read any further into it. He warmed up to her again a few days later, so there was no lasting rift between them.

"Rosette, you're not a child anymore."

She froze, azure eyes widening.

"And despite my appearance, you know I'm not a child, either."

Flashes of the earlier encounters and events ran across her mind's eye rapidly, her breath quickening immensely upon the recollections. Was he openly suggesting that...?

The curtain came to life and her head instantly snapped toward the movement, a gasp escaping her throat. Her slick hands rose from the watery depths, grasping the edge before he could pull it open.

"Chrno! What do you think you're-!"

He tugged lightly against her hold on the shower cloth. "Rosette, _trust me_."

The tone sent shivers down her back and she felt a warmth rise swiftly through her toes to the roots of her blonde strands. The blue-eyed teen's grasp on the white curtain faltered in that moment, and the demon Sinner used the opportunity to shed the barrier aside.

Cool air shocked her senses, but didn't offer nearly the same magnitude of sensations as the face that hovered inches from hers. His eyes were somehow almost _alive_ in the darkness, dancing with an inner fire, half-lidded but burning intensely beneath the thick eyelashes.

She felt her body heat even more beneath the blanket of the bath foam. His new flames had returned to consume her once more. Rosette was aware that she was naked and that it was wrong, but found a part of herself wishing to be set aflame, to burn again in the fire he brought to life within her.

One of his tanned hands skimmed up the side of the bath, drifting to her shoulder and then behind her neck, pulling her face closer to his own.

Water was growing weak to fire's beckon. Sapphires let themselves be drawn into the scorching depths of the rubies, ready to join hellfire in a forbidden dance.

"_Rosette_, _I want you to be my mate_," he whispered in a husky, breathy tone.

And in the next instant, the fire was lit. His lips claimed hers just when the blue fluttered from view as her eyes closed shut, awakening the searing passion that had fallen dormant in the hours past. She gasped, head arching back as a twin claws traced a burning trail over her slick collarbone, erasing an area of thick suds from existence. The demon's tongue took advantage of the opening, moving inside her mouth with ease, seeking and memorizing everything within reach. When at last he pulled briefly away, her azure orbs reopened, meeting the glittering lust of crimson.

He nipped just slightly at her full bottom lip. "Let me show you," he spoke, voice dark and mysterious to her ears. "Just what you can feel," he continued, right hand flitting up and down her arm almost seductively, before it boldly placed itself upon her moist chest, kneading the sensitive skin.

"Ah!" she half-moaned, half-squeaked, but was silenced when his mouth lay back down upon hers. The rubbing and molding of the flushed flesh continued as he coaxed her own tongue into his mouth, urging her to play with his own. She tried to arch into the excruciatingly pleasurable sensations, but his hand on the back of her neck kept her steady, holding her still as he laved his numerous attentions over her open skin.

Chrno parted then, a mere breathless moment between them, before his mouth dove to latch upon her neck. Her lips no longer covered, she gasped feverishly, hands rising desperately from their grip on the side of the bath and into his violet strands. He sucked sweetly upon the base of her neck; tongue rolling out and around the abused area and then sliding even lower.

She quivered from the innumerable sensations she was assaulted with, twisting sharply, unsure of how to cope with the heat and loss of control. The crimson-eyed Sinner growled low, both hands moving to keep her body firmly in place. Rosette had to struggle from crying out when his lips closed over the protrusion on her right breast, suckling her gently.

Hot flashes danced before the blonde exorcist's eyes, alerting her to the snap of her body's control. If he didn't stop now, someone was going to hear her. Rosette was sure of it. She could feel the moans and screams _itching_ to leave her aching throat and meet the steamy air.

"C-Chrno, you have to stop," she pleaded breathlessly. "Can't get caught h-here...!"

The demon groaned as he retracted from her, silently agreeing, but still partially unwilling to stop. Blue met red once more, begging wordlessly.

At last, he complied with her wish. Claws released their hold upon her bare skin, just as his lips came to tease hers a final time, whispering something against her lips that she couldn't quite hear.

And when she opened her eyes again, he was gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Try to shoot him from the right!" the brunette exorcist shouted over the commotion. "You'll avoid hitting him into that old building!"

Rosette was already panting heavily, her focus not completely returned from her steamy morning encounter. "I can't!" she insisted in a loud and annoyed growl. "He keeps changing position!"

The sealed form of Chrno, meanwhile, shouted directions from behind her. "Forget the damage issue!" he yelled, partially drowned out by a ferocious roar from the ugly winged demon in the sky. "Take aim and shoot him wherever you can find an opening!"

The blonde stumbled off to her right, the ugly devil's large spiked tail narrowly missing her shoulder with its fierce swipe. Thinking of Sister Kate's orders for the team, she attempted to take the Riverston boy's advice, lifting her gun to aim, hopefully positioned to knock the creature farther into the sky and avoiding the architecture. But as her shaking hands pulled the trigger, the Gospel bullet missed the target completely, and the force sent her flying back onto the dusty stone street.

"Why the hell did you have to make things _difficult_?"

"_Me_?" Matthew scoffed, offended. "Had her aim been_ true_, that demon would be nothing more than smoldering ash in the sky!"

Chrno's red eyes flashed in anger. "Don't you _dare_ blame this on Rosette!"

The next moments seemed to pass in slow motion. Opening received, the grotesque winged demon made a dive for the momentarily helpless girl, teeth and claws bared. Rosette's companions, previously lost in their heated bickering, noticed her danger a moment too late. Though both made a wild attempt to place themselves as a barrier, neither reached her in time.

The creature's deadly looking claws bit swiftly into the blonde exorcist's right calf, eliciting a spurt of blood and a squeal of pain from his former attacker.

Chrno's transformation and roar of utter fury was almost instantaneous.

Forest-colored eyes broadened as the watch device upon the girl's chest sparked and burst open, and the violet-haired boy changed completely, morphing into a tall and formidable-looking man with long ears and a sharp bony tail. The figure then roughly tackled the large creature before it could even touch the blonde teen again, long claws and knife-like tail ripping endlessly in a rage unheard of.

Matthew could do nothing more than stand transfixed, horrified. That boy, the little pointy-eared runt who'd been so protective of Rosette Christopher...

...Was undoubtedly a bloodthirsty demon.

The roaring and unearthly sounds continued to burst forth from the mess on the street, echoing in the enclosed area like a bloody massacre.

That..._thing_ had been Rosette's partner? Why was the Magdalene Order housing and welcoming a dark and vicious creature, not unlike the ones they purged from these filthy streets?

The Florida-native kept his eyes riveted on Chrno as the bloodshed ceased, only scraps remaining of the large demon that had attacked Rosette.

Perhaps...Perhaps the Magdalene Order didn't even _know_ what Chrno really was.

The violet-haired demon stood, flicking bits of blood off of himself as he approached his fallen comrade. Matthew panicked, dashing for the equipment carrier and extracting a gun, quickly cocking it and aiming toward the Sinner, who had bent down next to Rosette.

"I know what you are now, " the green-eyed teen announced loudly. "Keep your fucking hands off of her, demon scum!"

Chrno kept his back to the male exorcist, raising his partner's unconscious form onto his lap. Matthew's face twisted in disgust, watching the clawed and bloody hand trail almost lovingly down the girl's pale cheek.

Though still a little taken aback by the boy's development, the male exorcist steadily came closer, until the gun's barrel pointed merely inches from the hornless man's form.

Emerald eyes narrowed in determination. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you," Matthew challenged boldly.

Before the human male could even realize what had happened, Chrno swiftly rose and snatched the exorcism tool from the young man's hands. His strong talons wrapped around the barrel, effortlessly bending the contraption upward and rendering the tool useless. He placed it back into Matthew's trembling hands, sneering at the brunette.

"Because your gun no longer works," the golden-eyed demon stated.

Ignoring the southern exorcist's stunned reaction, Chrno knelt down to Rosette once more, lifting her securely into his arms. Rising to his feet again, dark wings extended to their full length on either side of his tall form, adding to his already-intimidating appearance.

"Y-You don't scare me!" Matthew bit out, vaguely aware that his legs were shaking. "Once the Order finds out about you, you're _history_!"

The violet-haired demon turned around, facing the human teen with a smirk of amusement. "They already know," he said simply.

Forest green eyes flickered to the unconscious girl before meeting the burning gold again. "And as for her..."

The smirk disappeared in an instant, replaced with a deep scowl of loathing. Matthew took a startled step backward just as a clawed hand wrapped tightly around the cloth of his uniform and lifted the brunette boy right off of the ground.

"As for Rosette," Chrno growled dangerously, amber eyes flashing. "Let this be your first and final warning: If I **ever** catch your hands or any part of you touching her in _any_ way, you may find yourself looking like our little _friend_ over there."

Green eyes glanced quickly at the remains of the demonic creature on the ground and he swallowed hard. Chrno's grip further tightened, forcing Matthew's eyes back to his.

"Rosette Christopher is _my_ Contractor," the violet-haired demon continued, his tone harsh and possessive. "I will not tolerate your dirty little human advances on her. I know_ exactly _what you're up to. You keep your wandering eyes and disgusting hands off of what's _mine_." The strong grip yanked up once, causing the helpless teen to yelp. "Do I make myself _clear_, Mr. Riverston?"

Matthew flailed, nodding vigorously. The gold eyes narrowed as he tossed the boy to the ground, wrapping his limbs fully around the blonde girl again before taking flight and leaving the shaking brunette exorcist behind.

Emerald watched them disappear into the night sky, brushing himself off as he rose to his feet.

How had Rosette Christopher got involved with a creature like that? How could she stand it? Was she forced, intimidated and scared?

He'd definitely have a talk with her about it, he decided.

Rosette would see the light. She'd come into his open arms, craving his protection from the monster.

...And he would get what he wanted, too.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Whew. That does it for Chapter 2. Pretty intense, huh? I did warn you all... I'm still in shock about the bath scene. I can't believe I wrote it. Surprisingly though, I'm not disappointed with it. And Chrno the aggressor is...sexy. Damn, I'm having fun with this. XD

So, um, look forward to some more_ interesting _developments next chapter. And please keep reading and reviewing! I love the feedback and it really motivates me.

And as always, thank you for reading.


	3. Warnings Not Heeded

Ah, now this is what you've been waiting for, am I right? I know it took a little while in coming. Please cut me some slack on that, I beg. I won't rain down my excuses, but I've been a little busy. And I had an AU idea I wanted to try while I had the inspiration flowing for it. Special thanks to those of you who checked it out, by the way.

Well now. I've been exploring the multiple ways in which this story could evolve. I'm not entirely sure exactly which road to fully take yet, but I can promise you one thing:

If you don't hate Matthew Riverston yet, you're bound to very soon. And if you do hate him already, then I'm doing my job right. Yeah, I have no sympathy even for my own character.

And for the record, although this was so long in coming, there's nearly two full pages of just planning that I had for this chapter, in which some things changed or got switched around. I did not want to abuse plotholes just in order for Chrno to be able to change his form and yet I did not want the exact reasoning behind it that he has in Blank Pages, either. But I hope you'll be satisfied with what I've come up with. I had no intention of leaving him in his small form, so don't worry about that.

**_Warning_**: **LIME and slight adultish situations in this chapter, again. Yes. Don't read if you can't stand that kind of thing.**

With that said, I hope you'll enjoy the third chapter of Crossing the Line. And please don't bug me about updating Blank Pages. There's a really big plot thing I need to get worked out. I need some facts so I can decide if that's the route I want to take. It'll come. Just please be patient.

**Reader Responses **(Lengthy, once again):

**Maiden of the Moon**: Glad you're still enjoying it. XD I'm cheering Chrno on too, lol. And I'm trying to write for myself. It's hard, but I'll keep at it. And I am having fun, at least. As for Matthew, yes, I think I can arrange for him to be free on Tuesdays. And abuse him all you'd like. The nasty snake deserves it. And no worries about the number of reviews thing XD; You didn't have to do that. lol But I finally brought the next chapter!

**Dazja**: LOL! XD Yes, he is, isn't he?

**A-chan**: Oh yes, he will. He will. hehehe Assumptions are going to lead him into digging his own grave. Well, that mixed with arrogance and a few of his other qualities.

**Squee Doodles**: Yes! I had more fun! Enjoy! And thanks. XD

**Tifa Hikari**: o.o Really? LOL. I'm honored that you think so. Glad you're enjoying it!

**nitemistris09x**: Erm well, I don't plan to do anything that explicit, but there's more lime in this chapter. XD If you'd like a lemon, I could maybe post one on if you're familiar with that place... And noooo! Don't love anything over life. Life is precious.

**Silverwolf08**: Hehe. XD Yes he is.

**Angelstars**: Oh yes, Matthew is going to get what he deserves. (cackles) There's a bit more CxR interaction this chapter too, if you couldn't tell from the lime warning. XD Thanks for the review!

**blabityyloloco**: Hehe XD Updated! And it's rather long.

**Outsane**: Glad that you were satisifed with the lime. X3 Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. But I have finally supplied another chapter!

**Jazzy Uchiha**: Interesting stuff to happen this chapter. hehe I rather like Chrno that way, as well.

**bluestarlight922**: Glad you liked it! More citrus in this chapter. hehe

**Aoi**: I come bearing more! Yes, I'm rather fond of Chrno here too. XD

**Dragon Rider Tayo**: Thank you. XD I know he's a little OOC, but I'm having way too much fun writing him this way. Exploring his other aspects and deeper hidden tendancies is quite fun and addictive.

**Kawaii Rin-chan**: Thank you. :3 I rather like it too, for some reason. Thanks for keeping up with the story!

**Quicksilvermad**: Thanks much. XD And yes, it's quite interesting, methinks. I love writing Chrno this way.

**Chrno**: Hey now, of course I update! And although my stuff can take time in coming, it's usually quite long. I hoped that would account for something. And yes, I'm having a bit of fun writing Chrno as such. hehe

**Amity-Star**: Yes, Chrno is a load of fun to write in this. I love exploring his different aspects and taking the rather small tendancies and feelings he has to higher ground. Thanks!

**TaKeMyPaInAwAy**: o.o... Well um...Oh my. XD Matthew will get what's coming to him, but I'm afraid a little more hatred may burn toward him before that happens. (smiles nervously) But I do love that side to Chrno. Such fun. Thanks for reviewing!

**Racheru-Chan**: Believe it or not, intensity is about to go up a notch or two. Glad you're enjoying it so far! Matthew will get just a bit of what's coming to him...

**watergoddesskasey**: Thanks!

**Hitomi-+-Inuyasha**: You'll definitely find out this chapter. lol It's not going to be pretty though. But I have updated!

**Daughter of Bast1**: Yes, just a little upset. hehe Glad you liked the bath scene! That was really hard to write. :x I'm glad you think they're still true to their characters, as well. I really do try to hold on to them in that way. ...Oh, and you don't know how right you are about that last comment! LOL.

**godoflight**: Thanks! Updated!

**Hikari**: XD Yes, so sexy. He's so fun to write. Glad you like it!

**Shadow Fox777**: hehe We'll see, we'll see.

**alssamarie**: It's okay. XD; I'm glad you took the time to read it. Thanks a lot for the feedback!

**DTN**: Oh, it makes me a happy fangirl too. lol. More lime in this chappie, so I hope it's not too bad. Thanks!

**Rydia the Dark Angel**: Right you are! And I had loads of fun writing this chapter too. XD

**Kazemaru-Kun**: Yes, yes. Love him that way. hehe

**Moon Kitty 2005**: Keeping it coming! hehe Little more lime in this chapter and definitely moving things along. I'm really happy that you like it! Still working on BP though, so please be patient with me.

**Pyro190**: Thanks! I'm still going!

**Inufan012**: (cries) Sorry. It was a convientient place to let off. I tried to hurry anyway...but I write kind of long.

**maria**: Ack! Easy on the laughing. Tears are no fun. XD; And yes, I love Chrno that way too.

**Indygodusk**: Lol. I'm enjoying writing his part a lot, if you couldn't tell. hehe And yeah, I do tend to use some overly-metaphoric material when I go into deep detail on something. Kind of a bad habit. I'm working on it, though!

**miyukihime**: Thanks! XD I've been wanting to write about one, lol!

**kaitou angel**: Lol, really? XD Well, I have continued! Thankies!

**Fairy Tale Faerie**: Whoa, really? Glad you're enjoying it! And thanks a lot for the kind words!

**LoudMouth0920**: Thanks! And I have continued, of course!

**SakK**: Yes, that was quite amusing for me to write. Had a part of that chapter worked out for awhile and was just dying to get it written. Thanks a bunch!

**Newbie GK**: I don't feel sorry for Matthew. LOL. Yeah, not even for my own character. Well, I don't think you will after this chapter, either. He's a selfish little !#$. Doesn't quit and gets in over his head.

**Zilleniose**: Oh yes, finally got that bit in! hehe. And Chrno is so cute and sexy that way. Love writing him. Oh-ho things get a little messy this chapter. ahahahaha

**Stratagirl**: Thanks for all the support! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. :D

**Jainga**: Indeed, he does have the right to be. And even moreso this chapter. hehe I've continued too, of course.

**TheeSinnerChrno**: Thank you! And I have updated it!

**Gabrielle3**: Thanks a lot. :3 You can finally find out what happens next!

**Gabrielle**: A fan manga? Doujinshi? I've thought about it. Even made a possible cover for it...but it'll take a whole lot of work. For now, I think I'll stick to writing it out. hehe

**Chizz-muffinChik**: Yes, Florida boy is getting in way over his stupid head. lol And I'm having great fun with Chrno. He gets a step up this chapter. hehe

**SlyverAngel**: Yes, I've wanted to explore this part of Chrno for awhile. I'm having great fun. hehe And have finally updated. Thanks XD

**Danelle**: Thanks! The wait is over. :D

**thechickenlittle**: hehe Thanks a lot. XD I'm having a good time with Chrno's character. Matthew is in big trouble, yes he is.

**xandria-tchebbi**: Thanks a bunch! I have continued!

**Emerald Shadow**: Of course he's not going to stay like that, LOL. This was partly so long in coming because I needed a way to change him without abusing a stupid plothole or something. And I think it came out satisfactory.

**WitchingMoon**: Glad you think so. XD And no, you don't sound mean. He's been made to be hated. That mask of his doesn't stay on his face for long. Dirty little...(coughs) No need for the 'post now' things, lol. I've updated.

**Kinaangel**: I have continued. :3

**Priestess-Taisho**: Thank you! And here's the update!

**Ginger**: Yes, I'm loving the exploration of this side of him. Having a lot of fun with it. Thanks for the input! And no worries about disliking Matthew. If you actually liked him, I'd be appalled. LOL.

**Thorns of beauty**: Yes, indeed. XD I'm having fun with Chrno.

**Thanks indefinitely to all reviewers! (super huggles to all) Your support and feedback keeps me going, you guys! I'm forever grateful to you!**

**Disclaimer**: Chrno Crusade and all of its characters are not my property. They rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama. All I own from this fic is the plot and the character that everyone loves to hate, namely Matthew-stupid-jerk-prick-horny-ass Riverston.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Crossing the Line Chapter 3: Warnings Not Heeded**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a heavily silence in the Elder's workshop.

And it was broken moments later by the old man's deep sigh, his head shaking back and forth as he opened his mouth to speak. "You can't keep doing this, Chrno."

"I know," came the demon's soft, regret-filled reply. He sat in a chair by the workbench, staring at the floor.

The white-haired weaponry maker pressed a hand to his temple, the other rising to adjust his goggle-like glasses. "I understand that you don't want to see her get hurt, my boy, but you're only going to hurt her more if you keep losing your temper like that."

"I _know_," Chrno answered once more, a bit more force in his tone.

Another sigh issued from the Elder. "It sounds like you're already getting irritated by something," he supplied, leaving room for the violet-haired boy to elaborate.

Finally moving from his position, the Sinner's false form stomped his feet heavily on the ground. "Of course I'm irritated! _More than irritated_!" He rose from the chair, red eyes flashing. "What can I do like this? _Nothing_!"

The perverted old man seemed quite taken aback by the usually-calm boy's sudden outburst. "Now, now, M'boy," he waved his hands slightly in apprehension, hoping the demon didn't lose his cool and destroy anything in his work area. "Don't get carried away. What exactly do you mean?"

The frustrated demon gestured to himself disgustedly. "Look at this!" he spat, "This _form_!"

"Yes," the other replied quite calmly. "The form you take in order _not _to suck away your Contractor's life."

"I know that! **_I know that_**!" the crimson-eyed boy seethed, hastily sitting back down before he had the urge to break something. "But that doesn't change the fact that it makes me _absolutely_, _positively_, _one-hundred-percent **useless **_when it comes to protecting her or helping her in any physical way!"

The Elder frowned, pondering.

Chrno continued on. "No one is going to take me seriously when I look like this...twelve year old little boy," he muttered. "I admit, I used to like that fact. People were more inclined to trust me than to place judgment on me for what I was. But _dammit_, I can't continue to sit back and let these things happen!"

"Rosette's a big girl, Chrno," the begoggled man tried to reason. "She can hold her own in a fight when needed. And mistakes do happen, M'boy. That's just a fact of life."

"If I wasn't stuck like this, many of them could be _prevented_," the violet-haired Sinner replied woefully. "If I could do something more, she wouldn't have to get hurt." At this point, the boy lowered his face into his hands. "I can't..._can't_ just sit on the sidelines and watch it happen. I **_won't_**."

The demon had seen glimpses of his blond partner's vulnerable side lately, in more ways than one. And he couldn't deny that the desire to protect her from everything he could, was growing stronger with every passing breath. Rosette was steadily beginning to rely on him, in very small and even silent ways. He couldn't possibly let her down again.

"You've used another false form in the past, haven't you?" The Elder inquired curiously, pulling the crimson-eyed boy from his thoughts.

Chrno merely nodded, face still shrouded from view behind his clawed hands. "Yes, but I had my horns then," he explained. "They were hidden, but I could still draw from them."

The old man clasped his hands behind his back, a smile small working its way onto his wrinkled features. "Well, M'boy, I think it's possible you can even draw from what's left of them."

The demon Sinner's head shot up at this, ruby eyes wide and questioning. "Really?"

The white-haired inventor approached his lab bench, pulling open a drawer and extracting numerous broken demon horns, all wrapped individually. "Indeed, Chrno," the grin widened as he spoke. "I've conducted a few tests with these among other things. Busted or not, each section of the horn retains some power."

A hand shot up through purple-colored tresses, finding the nubs left from his own fractured astral organs. "So, even the very base?"

The Elder placed the experimental demonic horns back into the drawer and brushed his white lab coat. "_Especially_ the base," he stated matter-of-factly. "Though it is indeed quite hard to harness that deeply-embedded power. Which is probably why your kind have turned to other means of obtaining your living force."

"Have you figured a way to do it?" The demon boy blurted hurriedly before he could stop himself. He was more than intrigued by this revelation.

The old coot's grin expanded. "While it's not nearly enough to accommodate your demon transformation, for that requires a constant source, that small surge of retained astral could easily provide you with a bit more of a fitting form, if you so desired."

Chrno lightly gripped at the edge of the chair he was sitting upon, red eyes alight with the possibilities it could grant him. "Anything is better than this," he decided, turning his pleading gaze to the Elder. "What do I need to do?"

Pacing before the violet-haired boy, the old man looked over the array of tools neatly arranged in the corner of his work area. "Sit tight, M'boy," he replied, briskly moving to retrieve one of the devices. "The remainder of your horns have sealed themselves over to prevent the leave of that bottled astral," the old inventor continued, adjusting his goggle-like spectacles as he viewed over his chosen instrument.

There was a pause, in which the menacing-looking contraption was brought to life. Chrno swallowed in slight anticipation, but didn't move to run as the stout man came closer.

"I'll just need to open a wee hole or two in the base," he stated lightly. "And before they reseal, the rest is up to your will."

Chrno's wide ruby-colored eyes were fixed on the drill. "Uhhh, this isn't going to hurt, is it?"

The instrument hummed shrilly in response, the Elder grinning almost sadistically behind it. The boy's tanned hands instantly rose from their grip on the chair and closed over the broken stumps of his horns, his feet moving to scoot the chair farther away.

'_This had better be worth it_,' he hoped silently, a whimper escaping his throat.

Moments later, a multitude of Chrno's screams met the late afternoon air, mixed with the metallic hiss of the contraption being driven into the base of his horns.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The young brunette man couldn't force the events from his mind. It was all so horribly unreal.

Slipping into the silent church, he started down the hall to his left, wandering rather aimlessly. He came here to think, to _plan_. The "runt" as he had so called him, was turning out to be more than just a little pest to reckon with. All day long, the miniature monster had been nearly glued to the blond girl's side, preventing Matthew from being granted the chance to speak with her alone.

He could tell she was upset. It _must_ have been the demon's doing. It had probably threatened her at every turn, warning her of consequences. The thought caused his gloved fist to clench at his side, militia boots echoing their dulled pace through the empty passageway.

To think that she allowed herself to suffer, her will to be swayed by that horrific creature. He both pitied her and was disgusted with her lack of courage. The Florida-native teen knew he had to take the matter into his own hands. Her actions mirrored the fact that she was not going to bother helping herself.

A small smirk worked its way onto his handsome features, green eyes glinting in the dim light.

That could work to his favor. Rosette would be inclined to more readily trust him if he were to save her from her imprisonment, from her demonic partner's enslavement. His advances would be welcomed, he was sure. The blond beauty would crave his strong embrace, his protection. It would be natural, since he was _human_, afterall, and not some otherworldly creature that would invoke terror into her being.

A pleasurable chill went down his spine, just imagining the possibilities. He was free here in New York, unlike the walls that barred him from desire in Florida. And to think the rumor of Rosette Christopher had been true, as well. The young man licked his lips unconsciously, still remembering her response to his first kiss.

She'd be putty in his hands once the nuisance was dealt with. All he had to do in the mean time was convince her that she was not trapped, to release her from the violet-haired demon's spell.

Now if only he could get a moment of time with-

He halted in mid-step, emerald eyes broadening.

Most ironically and unexpectedly, _there she was_.

Matthew blinked quickly, wondering if his imagination had merely carved her out of thin air, but when his gaze focused again, she solidly remained. And sitting alone in the Chapel's front pew, Rosette was a vision of loveliness that he couldn't seem to tear his awestruck eyes from.

Sitting _alone_.

His fortune had skyrocketed, it seemed. The demonic runt was nowhere in sight. He wouldn't be receiving another chance like this anytime soon.

Squaring his shoulders and clearing his throat lightly, the male exorcist strode into the small room, coming to a leisurely stop just before the bench she was seated upon.

"A rather odd place to run into one who is not of the Sisterhood," his baritone voice announced in an amused fashion.

Slightly startled, her closed eyes snapped open, turning toward the arrival with questioning blue orbs. "Mr. Riverston," she breathed out, surprise present in her tone.

"Matthew," he corrected as he lowered himself to sit next to her, humor shining in the depths of his green eyes. "Praying, Miss Rosette?"

A blush rose to her cheeks as she frowned back at him. "Maybe," she countered. "Or perhaps I was just thinking."

"Oh?" his brows raised slightly. "Do tell."

She peered over at him again, as though wondering if she should say anything. Chrno had warned her about Matthew, though he had refused to tell her the full extent of his vehement denial of her seeking the brunette's company. Her eyebrows furrowed. His secretiveness was starting to piss her off. If he was jealous or something, the demon boy could have just told her so. He'd never had problems with her making friends before Matthew Riverston came along.

The blond exorcist sighed. "Just about recent happenings, among other things that have been bothering me."

He opened his mouth, nearly ready to question her about what he'd been thinking about, but held back. Perhaps it was better if he was friendlier first and took things slow. No need to jump the gun. The Florida-native held a hand out in a random gesture, urging her to elaborate. "Such as...?"

"Nothing," she finally decided, staring absentmindedly off into a stained glass window.

Matthew frowned, but quickly lifted his lips back into a smile. "Now you must know I have no intention of giving up on getting to know you," he assured her softly, almost with a chastising, playful tone. '_In more ways than one_,' his mind furthered silently as he imagined running his fingers along her ivory skin and into the gold tresses that framed her face.

The sapphire-eyed girl turned toward him once again, lips parted slightly and pale eyebrows raised. She was a little stunned that he didn't seem perturbed or irritated with her lack of openness.

He laughed at the sight of her expression. "You look as though you expected me to sulk and walk away," the young brunette mused.

The red hue returned to the blond teenteen's cheeks. "I suppose I sort of did," she mumbled awkwardly.

Matthew chuckled once more. "Sorry to disappoint you, Rosette, but I'm not a quitter."

The fiery young girl turned away from him once again, inwardly fighting with herself.

_'He sounds sincere_,' one part of her reasoned.

'_But Chrno wouldn't warn you about him for nothing_," another piece within her voiced.

Unable to cope with her own torn inner conscious, the frustrated blond exorcist swiftly rose to her feet and passed by the wide-eyed Matthew with an apologetic smile. "Sorry to cut this short, Mr. Riverston,"

"Matthew," he interrupted patiently.

"Right, well... I've really got to get going," she said, avoiding his green stare as one of her hands rose to cup the opposite arm in a nervous gesture. "Chrno will be wondering where I've been."

She laughed rather forcefully and a deep frown creased the male's features at the mention of the demon. Rosette waved a hand in a nonchalant goodbye and turned to leave, but he quickly rose and grabbed hold of her wrist before she passed.

Azure eyes blinked back at him in shock.

"Rosette, can you meet me here around midnight?"

The eyes blinked again, blond eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment. "Meet you here? Why?"

He held her gaze steadily, expression unchanging. "There's something extremely important that I need to discuss with you."

She glanced back at him suspiciously, wiggling her arm free from his grasp. "And you didn't bring it up earlier because...?" The blond teen left the question hang open, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"_Please_, Rosette," Matthew pushed urgently. "I'll explain it all when you get here. I promise."

The fair-haired tornado folded her arms, pondering silently to herself before meeting the plead of emerald again. "Let me guess, Chrno isn't supposed to know about this?"

"No," Matthew affirmed with a shake of his head. "This is something I need to discuss with you personally."

She bit her lip, arms unconsciously flitting up and down her open skin. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try. I suppose it's the least I can do for your putting up with my aloftness today."

The brunette Floridian smiled his gratitude. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

She started for the Chapel door, but he called her name once more, causing the blond to pause. "Did you forget something?"

He hurried to her side. "I thought I'd walk you back to the dorms. It's probably dark out by now."

Rosette chewed on her bottom lip once more, unsure of what to say. It was unlikely that Chrno would be about, but if he were to catch her in the brown-haired young man's company, she was certain he wouldn't be happy. And the blond didn't really want to have to deal with their antics again, as she had the night before.

"It's alright, Mr. Riverston," she assured him with a smile ("Matthew," he corrected again with a distinct clearing of his throat). "It's not like I'm afraid of the dark or anything."

He appeared slightly disheartened by her kind refusal, but smiled back nonetheless. "If you're sure, Rosette." Remembering something suddenly, he popped open one of the front pockets of his uniform and pulled out what was undoubtedly another red rose, though quite small as compared to the first one. "Take this with you then, won't you?"

The fair-haired teen smiled in turn, accepting his second kind flower offering. "Thank you."

Rosette then whirled around, flower in hand, and fled out the Chapel entrance without another word.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The blonde's promenade back to her room was quick, even openly rushed partway.

After climbing the long stairway, she hurriedly hid herself into the safety of her single dorm, locking the door soundly behind her. Rosette definitely did not want to deal with any more of her fellow Sister's probing and prodding into her personal business. She'd had enough of that to deal with this morning already.

Flopping onto her simple bed with a sigh, the female exorcist dropped the second rose beside the first, which was still resting innocently and untouched on her beside table.

Something very important that he needed to discuss with her, huh?

She frowned, shivering slightly from a chilly wind that brushed over her lithe form. While she was slowing regaining the feel of comfort around her partner, Rosette found that Matthew still made her feel a little uneasy. She wasn't exactly sure why. Perhaps it was merely Chrno's warning that was haunting her. Afterall, the Riverston boy was behaving in a strictly friendly manner now, much unlike her encounter with him in the gardens had been when he openly kissed her.

Another icy wind drifted through her open window and the young woman rose from the splayed bedsheets, moving to shut the glass screens before she froze.

Just a couple feet shy of the windows, Rosette inhaled sharply, bright blue eyes broadening to their full size.

Perched on her balcony was the silhouette of a man. And from the looks of it, not one she was familiar with. He wasn't as small as her treasured close companion, and his shoulder length and general size outdid Matthew Riverston as well. Fighting down the abrupt urge to scream bloody murder, the blond swallowed hard and continued slowly toward the fluttering curtains, one hand moving to position over the gun strapped readily at her leg.

"Who are you?" she questioned straight and clear.

The figure rose, proving that he was indeed taller than Matthew, but somehow the stance was just slightly familiar to her.

"I asked you a question," she reminded the silent masculine form, fingering the holster of her weapon. "I think it'd be polite to answer before I'm forced to blow a Sacred into you."

The tall figure beyond the windows sighed, defeated, and came into the light. "So much for hoping you'd recognize me, huh?" He smiled lopsidedly down at the girl.

"Oh, it's just you, Chrno." Rosette breathed out, recognizing the violet plait and red-eyed stare immediately.

-Then did a horrendous double take.

"What the hell _happened_ to you?" she blurted loudly, open-mouthed and staring at him in something akin to dumb shock. "You don't just grow _two feet taller _in the space of a few _hours_!"

He actually chuckled upon viewing her reaction, walking calmly into the room and closing the windows behind him. "Not bad, huh? I was rather impressed with it, myself."

An area of smooth and muscled bronze skin peeked out from his half-open white shirt and Rosette felt a distinctly large amount of heat rise from her neck upward. "N-No, not bad at all," she remarked rather quietly, turning her rapidly reddening face away from his display as she whirled around nervously.

"What brings you here?" the blond inquired after a moment of silence, her back still facing toward him.

"I haven't seen you since around lunchtime, you know," he stated, finding it a little irritating that she expected him to have specific reasons for coming to visit her. "And I thought I'd get your opinion on the change."

"Well I gave it to you," she offered in rush. "Anything else?"

Violet eyebrows furrowed. "What's the matter with you tonight, Rosette?"

She determinedly kept her back to him, refusing vocal answer, as well.

-Until a pair of strong wrapped about her middle, violet hair drifting over her shoulder and brushing gently across the skin of her face, eliciting a small gasp from deep in her throat.

"I wanted to see my _mate_," he voiced huskily into her ear, unable to resist a small nip at the lobe.

She unconsciously arched back into his embrace, one hand rising to slip over his entwined appendages. "Chrno..."

His arms around her tightened slightly and he buried his face into the crook of neck, nuzzling her as he rocked her smaller form back against him. "Being able to hold you like this, without worrying about _that_...it's like a dream," he whispered gently, one hand rising to finger over the life clock before pushing it aside and massaging the cloth over her chest. "And it feels so perfect."

Rosette whimpered from the heat of his touch, craning her head back and lifting her lips to his. He smiled against her mouth, one hand still stroking the cloth of her habit. "You _did_ miss me, didn't you?" he murmured, returning her kiss and furthering the connection from his end, spreading her lips apart as he slid his tongue between them.

The blond exorcist couldn't ignore how right it felt to be with Chrno like this. His taller form was secure and so very _warm_. Yes, the warmth that poured forth from his touch inched under her skin and spread everywhere. But it was more than just a safe feeling that he administered to her senses. Shocks of the bath encounter were jolting back into her system, quickening her breath and urging strange responses from her body.

She moaned openly into his mouth, her legs giving a little quiver as her balance threatened to withdraw. Instinctively aware of his partner's need, the demon led her forward and onto her bed, laying her back as he lightly settled over her, lips gently parting from hers.

Familiar crimson eyes gazed back at her, their dark luster provoking the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at attention. His smile seemed to mirror their intent as he leaned down upon her neck, sweetly sucking upon the base. "I'll teach you everything," he promised, the low pitch of his voice sending another shiver through her body. "And I'll always protect you," he added, tongue gliding out to taste the warm flesh before he nipped upon it, enough pressure to leave a mark, but careful not to break the skin.

She arched again, a hand rising to clutch at collar of his open shirt and then trailing down in a feverish pattern over his bared chest. The exploration issued a small growl from deep in his throat and his left hand moved to push her militia skirt aside. She gasped as his claws raked over the warm skin of her thigh, pausing to rub in small, pleasure-inducing circles. The moan that lifted to her lips barely began its escape before his mouth found hers again, returning to their earlier play.

Rosette's other hand came to assist the other, unbuttoning the last two pieces that held the two sides of his shirt together. Once freed, the hands stroked every open area they could reach, from his shoulders to the well-developed muscles of his abdomen. The growls that escaped him increased in their intensity, his teeth occasionally nibbling against her bottom lip and alternating with a sweep of his skilled tongue back into the heated cavern of her mouth.

While one clawed and tanned hand inched higher up her right thigh, his other left it's grip from her hip to begin a similar pattern upon the neglected one. She yelped at feeling, pulling her face away as another wave of heat came washing over her, and he quickly smothered her cry with his with his mouth, pressing against her swollen lips hungrily.

"Chrno...!" she whined, once again pushing away from his mouth as she arched against the talons that were idly playing with and darting in and out of the ends of her bloomers upon each leg.

Again he moved to capture the sound as he kissed her harshly, wrapping the larger hands around both lower appendages to keep them still. Her hands clenched against his chest, searching for a latch to hold onto. She squirmed violently from the overload of his pleasurable movements, holding down her cries as best she could.

At that moment, a distinct knock came upon the door to the blond girl's dorm room.

The partners froze, eyes snapping open instantly. His crimson gems spoke wordlessly of his annoyance with being interrupted, while hers reflected the fear of being caught. Unable to deny her silent plea for a second time, he removed himself from on top of her, growling with a slight note of his irritation.

The knock sounded again and Rosette gave the demon a small nudge toward the window. He shook his head, glancing beside her bed with a frown. "Something I still need to ask you about," he muttered under a whisper, rising from the bed and blending into the shadows at the corner of the room. He gestured toward the door just as a third, more impatience cadence came upon the wooden barrier.

"Rosette? Are you awake?"

"Yeerr...Yes!" she called, trying to adjust her voice and slow her breathing as she quickly made her way to the door.

As soon as the door swung open, the familiar face of Sister Anna was revealed, hands on her hips, and not looking very happy. "What in the world are you _doing_, Rosette?" the freckled girl questioned heatedly. "Sister Ruth came out of her room thinking you were dying in here or something!"

Rosette flushed immediately, knowing exactly what the said Sister must have been hearing. She tried to laugh lightly, gesturing to her winded appearance. "I was just exercising! Sorry 'bout that!"

"Well keep it down!" Anna admonished angrily. "Other girls in this dorm might actually be trying to sleep or something!"

"Sorry!" Rosette repeated. "I'll tone it down."

And before the redhead could dare to reply, Rosette slammed the door in her face and turned around, casting a wary glance to her demon companion. Her bright sapphire eyes spoke clearly for her.

They had nearly been caught. And that would cause more trouble than either could possibly _imagine_.

After a few silent moments, the growth-induced false form of Chrno finally came out from the corner and approached Rosette's tousled bed, sitting down near the front end and gesturing toward the table. "The roses," he stated simply.

She blinked back at him, arching a brow. "What about them?"

"They're from that human boy, aren't they?" He could smell the remnants of the pest's touch.

A light flush crossed her face. "They're flowers! Just flowers!" she explained in a strangled whisper. "Don't tell me you're actually going to get upset over a couple of-"

"Get rid of them."

Her mouth dropped open at his simple but straightforward demand. "No," she protested, walking closer toward him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her blue eyes burned silently. The _nerve_ of him, sometimes!

"I don't like them," he pressed, frowning and refusing to lift his red gaze away from her eyes.

"Well they're not for _you_," she replied curtly, unfurling her arms and reaching out for flowers.

As she pulled the roses from his reach, his expression darkened further. "Rosette, I'm serious. Toss them out."

"Why?" she protested suddenly, still trying to keep her voice to a minimum. "Just because _you_ don't like who gave them to me? That's selfish, Chrno."

"Rosette," he growled out. "That boy, he's...he's trying to..."

"To what?" she demanded. "Are you actually going to tell me this time?"

The demon Sinner seemed to rethink his decision again and stayed silent, causing the blond tornado's arms to fly up in exasperation. "I knew it!" she hissed out in a strained and angered whisper. "You still won't tell me a damn thing-OW!"

Wincing, the blond felt something prick harshly against the sensitive skin of her fingers. She opened the hand still clasping the flowers and was greeted with the sight of her own blood leaking down their stems and around her fingers. The pain from the punctures caused the buds to slip from her hand and fall softly onto the floor.

"Something that looks nice on the outside can be dangerous or harbor ugly tendancies on the inside," Chrno warned cryptically.

Approaching his Contractor, he took a white cloth from his pocket and proceeded to wipe the traces of blood from her injured hand. Upon finishing the task, he held her troubled blue gaze for a moment, and then roughly placed his booted foot down on the fallen roses, grinding them into the floor.

"Don't be fooled, Rosette."

And with those words said, he headed straight for the windows, pulled them open, and disappeared into the night.

oooooooooooooooo

Even as she crept out to follow through on Matthew's meeting proposal, she couldn't get Chrno's words out of her head.

Maybe this...would just be a good opportunity to tell the Floridian that she wished no further, even friendly, contact with him, outside of exorcism business. She thought he might be disappointed by her request and it provoked a small stream of guilt, but this _would_ be for the best.

The blond teen trusted Chrno ten thousand times more than she'd ever trust Matthew Riverston. If the demon was adamant about her not seeing him or being around him, then she'd comply. It was more than obvious that Chrno was hiding something, knew something she didn't. It angered her that he was keeping it from her, but at the same time, she somehow knew he was trying to protect her in some way. As though it might be something that he thought she was better off _not_ knowing.

She clasped her haphazardly-bandaged hand over the pocket watch, smiling in the darkness of the church as she came upon the chapel doors.

It was time to place a blind faith in her most trusted partner and friend.

The doors creaked open, echoing strangely off the small enclosed walls of the Chapel's interior. Candles were lit in various corners of the room, but aside from that, it was dark.

He was waiting, just as she had expected. Pushing the door lightly closed behind her, a few of the candles flickered out from the slight breeze. It gave her a chill that she couldn't quite explain.

The first thing she noticed about him as he approached her, was that he wasn't smiling.

"Rosette," he acknowledged with a nod. "Glad you could make it afterall."

"I have something to tell you as well," she stated, straightening her stance and she moved to meet him halfway. "So feel free to tell me what was so important, I'll do the same, and be on my way."

"The demon," he started, causing the girl to halt in midstep and meet the strange candlelit glow of his green eyes dead on. "I'm going to save you from him."

Had he not sounded so serious, she would have burst out laughing. "Excuse me?" she coughed in disbelief.

"That monster is controlling you," he continued. "I can tell. I can see the fear in your eyes. You're unwilling to resist him."

Okay, this is _not _what she had expected. _Not in the least. _

"What in the hell are you talking about?" she inquired incredulously, brows furrowing together.

"Rosette," he spoke in a soothing manner, reaching out to grab a hold of her shoulder. "It's okay. You don't need to be afraid. I'll help you through this. You just have to _trust _me."

She immediately shook his hand off, repulsed. "Trust you?" she sputtered. "You have no idea what you're even talking about!"

"I _do_," he insisted, the hand rising to its clamped position once more. "You're being blinded by that despicable creature's will!"

She backhanded him. Quickly and effectively, her hand burning from the strike and eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_Don't you **ever** speak of Chrno like that, **ever **again_." she warned in a deadly whisper. "_I will **not** tolerate it_."

He merely blinked, still stunned from the collision to his face.

"Chrno is ten times the man a coward like you ever will be!" she continued vehemently. "I should have known he was warning me to stay away from you for a good reason. I don't know what it is you wanted from me Mr. Riverston, but you're _not _going to get it."

His hand suddenly tightened its hold upon her shoulder. "I had no idea you were disillusioned this badly, Rosette," he mused, running his free hand over the burning red mark on his cheek. "But to strike the man who's come to save you from an otherworldly being that's turning you into a puppet..."

With another squeak of indignation, she raised to strike a second time, but his hand quickly blocked the impending blow, moving to clasp around her wrist. "I see a little mark on your neck, Rosette," he reported, green eyes darkening angrily. "Perhaps he's even stooped as low as injecting some kind of _poison_ into your system."

"STOP SPEAKING OF CHRNO LIKE YOU ACTUALLY _KNOW_ HIM, YOU LOW-LIFE CREEP!" she shrieked, her other hand coming to the imprisoned one's aid, tearing at his offending grip.

"Really," Matthew mused, not at all perturbed by her outburst. "What does he _do_ to you? You look rather roughed up. Abusive as well? I'm not terribly surprised."

"What _I_ do with _him_ is no business of _yours_," she seethed, blurting the sentence out before she could stop herself.

His grip loosened for a mere moment and then came alive with the horrified shock of fire in his eyes. "You let him _touch_ you?" he spoke incredulously, appalled. His wandering eyes danced over her figure, widening.

_Bite marks, mussed-up hair, disarranged clothing, swollen lips..._

"How can you even _think_ of letting something that's not even _human_ do _that_to you?" the Floridian exorcist nearly roared into the enclosed area, harshly backing her smaller form up against the wall.

She struggled against his grip, blue fire burning brightly in her eyes. "Get your hands _off _of me, Mr. Riverston," she demanded, voice like venom.

"No," he sneered, one hand moving to grab both wrists at once and lock them over her head. "I'm not letting that low-life demonic _thing_ take what I was after all along."

Her eyes widened in rage and fright when his free hand came down below to brush aside the front flap of her militia outfit.

This must have been what Chrno was silently warning her about. She inwardly cursed herself for daring to believe the male brunette had merely wanted friendship. Their first encounter by the greenhouse should have said it all.

He wasted no time and placing his mouth upon hers and she arched away from him, struggling against the grip upon her wrists at the same time. "Chr-" The offending lips came over hers again, and she kicked a foot out spontaneously. While missing her intended target, it struck and unlit candelier, which clattered noisily to the floor beside them.

"Stop resisting," he demanded none-too-gently, his grip nearly bruising in its intensity. "I couldn't have _her_ in Florida, but I'm not going to lose _you_ here!" He pushed against her more roughly, fingers probing the opening of her bloomers. "I'll get you before that bastard does," he breathed hoarsely against her lips, biting down. "Just accept it, Rosette Christopher."

The door to the Chapel burst open, alerting the the tangled exorcists to another presence.

Recognizing the person even before she could see them, Rosette pushed away from Matthew with renewed force. "Chrno!" she cried out.

And Chrno it was. Looking more livid and dangerous than ever before, fangs bared and eyes burning through the darkness like twin flames of hell.

"_You've crossed the line_," he hissed at the brunette. "_Touching my mate sealed your **death**_."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mwahahahaha!

Chrno's beyond pissed. Oh boy. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And feel free to tell me what you think.

Hope this chapter was worth the wait? I do write pretty _long_, afterall.

So...Drop a review if you can spare the time. Love your feedback! And I appreciate the motivation greatly!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
